


Двадцать минут

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rape Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: О том, как Юра решил срезать дорогу домой, и что из этого получилось.





	Двадцать минут

Яков двигался в сторону Юры, неспешный и мощный, как ледокол, и Юра быстро набил сообщение: “Полчаса. Ща мне выебут мозги, и свалю”.

Через несколько секунд телефон пиликнул ответным сообщением, но Юра проверять не стал — Яков подошел, пришло время подлизываться.

— Дядь Яш, — начал он прежде, чем Яков открыл рот. — Ну два дня выходных. Не отпуск же прошу. А у вас вон Витя есть, один, без Кацудона, скучно не будет.

Никифоров на катке, услышав его, рассмеялся, но говорить ничего не стал. В отличие от Милы, которая, проехав мимо, прокомментировала:

— Он у тебя уже неделю тусит, как вы еще не надоели друг другу.

Юра ее проигнорировал, преданно глядя на Якова.

— Ну дядь Яш, ну отпустите, ну друг же приехал…

— Друг! — фыркнул Яков. — Это теперь так называется?

— Не, — расплылся в улыбке Юра, — это теперь не так называется! Но я думал, вам так понятнее будет…

— Проваливай! — махнул рукой Яков. — Откуда только вы, — он махнул рукой, явно охватывая не только Юру, но и Никифорова, — взялись такие на мою голову.

— Откуда же, откуда все! — отчеканил Юра. — Генетическая природа гомосексуальности не подтверждена!

— Просто уйди, — устало попросил Яков. Фыркая, Юра вывалился в калитку и схватил с бортика чехлы.

Через три минуты он уже мчался через проходную “Юбилейного”, на ходу выстукивая сообщение: “Двадцать минут!”

А если дворами, мелькнуло в голове, то и пятнадцать.

Зимний Питер ударил в лицо сырым ветром и колким мокрым снегом. Чертов Питер. А днем так хорошо было, даже солнышко выглянуло… Морщась, Юра натянул капюшон пониже и, перебежав улицу, свернул между домами. Так действительно выходило быстрее, да и заодно от ветра спрячется.

Тусклые фонари еле-еле разгоняли вечернюю тьму. Юра шел быстро, придерживая рюкзак с коньками, улыбаясь своим мыслям. Отабек приехал, Отабек тут, в Питере. Что там несла Милка про неделю? Во дура. Как будто они с Отабеком могут надоесть друг другу. 

Юра вдруг притормозил и нахмурился, оглядываясь — темный дворик, в который он завернул, показался незнакомым. Не дворик даже — крошечный промежуток между сходящимися под углом зданиями. Ни фонаря, ни светящегося окна. Вроде бы тут можно пройти насквозь… или нельзя… или не тут?

Юра шумно вздохнул, глянул на телефон. Там было новое сообщение, всего в одно слово: “Жду”. Юра набрал в ответ: “Я совсем рядом” и пошел вперед.

Он успел сделать шагов десять, не больше, когда спиной отчетливо ощутил присутствие. Кто-то шел за ним, но Юра не успел сообразить, что ему сделать с этим — ускориться ли, пропустить ли человека или не делать ничего: его с силой сгребли в охапку, прижимая руки к туловищу, вторая рука зажала рот, а в следующее мгновение его впечатали в стену.

Юра задергался, вырываясь, но держали его крепко, фиксируя руки, зажав между стеной и чужим телом. Он безуспешно дернулся еще раз, попытался укусить зажимающую рот ладонь — и ощутил холодок у горла.

— Не дергайся, — прошипели в ухо. — И не шуми.

Юра резко выдохнул. Ладонь с лица проехалась вниз, по груди, до пояса джинсов, резко рванула пуговицу и молнию. Юра рванулся снова — и снова холодный металл уперся ему под подбородок.

— Я сказал — не дергайся! — проговорили в ухо тихо и властно. Юра сжался, когда джинсы с него сдернули до колен, чужая рука прошлась по его члену, а потом между ног въехало колено, раздвигая их шире.

— Кого-то сегодня уже ебали… — выдохнул голос. Ребро ладони проехалось между ягодиц вниз, пальцы коснулись поджавшихся яиц, сгребли — грубо, почти болезненно, потом вернулись — и вдруг сильно толкнулись в дырку. Юра сильно вздрогнул, сжимаясь, выдавил:

— Не надо…

Раздался смешок — и Юра снова ощутил холодок лезвия у горла. Он хрипло выдохнул, уперся лбом и ладонями в стену. Его дернули за бедра, вынуждая отставить задницу, чужая рука оттянула ягодицу… а потом он ощутил давление на дырку. Юра заскулил, судорожно сжимаясь, пытаясь уйти от вторжения, но пальцы на заднице резко сжались, фиксируя.

— Расслабься, сучка!

Юра не удержал вскрика, когда член въехал в задницу, и тут же сам себе зажал рот. Ножа у горла больше не было, но его держали — за бедро и за волосы. Чужое дыхание опалило ухо:

— Хочешь кричать? Кричи. Пусть тебя застанут с членом в заднице.

Это прозвучало сквозь зубы — одновременно с этими словами он начал толкаться в Юру, каждым движением вырывая стон. В заднице горело, ноги подкашивались, Юра пытался удержаться за стену, но резкие, сильные толчки не давали ему — ладони бесполезно скользили по шершавому бетону. Он слышал влажные звуки, с которыми ходил в его заднице член, и как яйца шлепают о ягодицы, ощущал горячее дыхание на своей шее, как сжимаются пальцы в волосах, как болезненно распирает его изнутри.

Из горла вырвался жалобный стон. Юра не мог больше притворяться — сунулся рукой между ног, к своему члену, и тут же за его спиной замерли, сжимая бедро будто в железных тисках.

— Не трожь.

— Пожалуйста… — выдохнул Юра.

— Пожалуйста что?

— Дай мне кончить.

— Ты хочешь кончить? — ухо обжег смешок. — Маленькая сучка возбуждается, когда ее ебут в подворотнях?

Юре показалось, что этот шепот проехался по спине прямо туда, где сейчас огнем горела его насаженная на чужой член задница. Он застонал в голос, выгибаясь, и тогда толчки возобновились — частые, резкие, злые. Он сгреб в кулак свой член, второй рукой продолжая кое-как держаться за стену. Шепот за спиной не прекращался ни на мгновение — поток грязной ругани, из которого разум выхватывал только “сучка” и “шлюха”, стекавший, казалось, мимо ушей сразу в пах.

А потом рука в волосах сжалась сильно, так, что на глазах выступили слезы. Его впечатали щекой в стену, член внутри дернулся. Тихо взвыв, Юра кончил, заливая спермой ладонь.

Он едва не рухнул — ноги, по ощущениям, превратились в желе. Но его бережно подхватили, развернули, приваливая спиной к стене, а потом Отабек осторожно коснулся пальцами его щеки.

— Юра, прости! Черт, кожа содрана…

Юра смотрел на него, и в голове лениво толклись мысли: что вид у него, наверное, сейчас как у дебила, а Отабек таким крутым выглядит, как будто не он сейчас… Рот сам собой расползся в улыбке.

— Это было охуенно.

— Эм-м-м, — вот теперь Отабек хотя бы покраснел. Наклонился, подтянул Юрины джинсы, застегнул свои. — Ну, раз ты так говоришь…

— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что тебе не понравилось, я тебя укушу.

Отабек фыркнул.

— Мне понравилось, конечно, — он обнял Юру, отклеивая его от стены, привалил к себе. — А ты идти сможешь? 

— Нет, — ответил Юра. Дурацкая улыбка никак не желала сходить с лица. Дождь усилился, холодный порыв ветра ворвался вдруг в их подворотню, взметнув пряди волос Отабека и Юрину худи. — Но придется же.

Отабек улыбнулся и нежно поцеловал его в уголок рта.

— В следующий раз устроим такое дома?

— Дома, — сказал Юра, ухмыльнувшись, — это совсем не то.

Отабек легко передернул плечами.

— Дома можно устроить что-то другое.

В ответ Юра обнял его за шею и поцеловал в губы.

И вот как он такой может надоесть?


End file.
